


The Avengers: Chatroom

by seruis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Texting, chatroom, headcanons, i guess, in his own way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seruis/pseuds/seruis
Summary: Title says all.Tony created a chatroom for the avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Other characters are going to be added as time goes on.
> 
> Characters may be ooc.
> 
> Infinity War happened, except Thanos died and everyone lived.
> 
> Thor still has his hammer, I will always be in denial.

_Tony created a chatroom._

_Tony added Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Peter and Thor._

 

Bruce: Tony, what is this? _  
_

 

Tony: It's a chatroom, obviously.

 

Bruce: I know that, but why.

 

Tony: I was bored and didn't have anything better to do.

 

Clint: Don't you have your suits to mess with.

 

Tony: I do, but what's the fun in that when I have my friends to mess with.

 

Natasha: We're not your friends.

 

Tony: You would say that wouldn't you.

 

Thor: I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW THIS MAGICAL CONTRAPTION WORK.

 

Bruce: Thor, calm down with the caps lock.

 

Thor: WHATS CAPS LOCK?

 

Peter: Mr. Thor, it's what causes the letters to be all big and stuff.

 

Thor: OH, I SEE. HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?

 

Peter: Click the arrow on the left side, and just click it when you need to use the capital letters.

 

Thor: Ah, I see. Thank you, man of spiders.

 

Peter: It's no problem.

 

Tony: THE ZOMBIE LIVES!

 

Peter: I think the zombies are Steve and Bucky, they have yet to say something.

 

Tony: True, hey Steve, you there or are you making out with Bucky?

 

Steve: Tony, that is extremely unprofessional and inappropriate.

 

Tony: Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.

 

Thor: I have a bit of a problem.

 

Natasha: Oh? What's up?

 

Thor: I keep getting messages from an unknown number.

 

Tony: You're gonna die.

 

Thor: I am?

 

Tony: Yes, it's your stalker and they're messaging you before they decide to kill you.

 

Thor: I have Mjolnir in case they try anything.

 

Steve: Alright, let's not jump into conclusions, what do these messages say?

 

Thor: Well, they say stuff like you fool or you big oaf, they're insults mostly.

 

Bucky: That's a huge issue.

 

Natasha: Who even has Thor's phone number aside from us?

 

Peter: And who would insult Mr. Thor?

 

Thor: Should I respond to these messages?

 

Tony: Nah, don't respond, they'll get bored eventually if they don't get a reaction.

 

Thor: They just said I see you.

 

Clint: Wow, okay, you definitely have a stalker.

 

Thor: Should I be worried.

 

Tony: I'm worried myself, how do they see you from inside the compound?

 

Natasha: That is worrying.

 

Thor: Should I add them to this chatroom?

 

Tony: No- actually, sure, go ahead, I wanna speak with them anyway.

 

Peter: Are you sure that is a good idea, Mr. Stark?

 

Tony: Kid, do me a favour, and shut up for 5 seconds.

 

_Thor added Unknown User._

 

Tony: Now, who are you and how do you know Thor?

 

Natasha: You're a bad interrogator.

 

Tony: Shut up, I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Interrogator is not on there.

 

Unknown User: Hello, Anthony Edward Stark.

 

Tony: Okay, creepy. Who are you?

 

Unknown User: You don't remember me? That's a shame.

 

Tony: Should I?

 

Unknown User: Should you?

 

Thor: Um.

 

Unknown User: Shut up Thor, no one wants to hear whatever you have to say.

 

Thor: Okay.

 

Natasha: Alright, listen here, you tell us who you are and we might consider not calling the cops.

 

Unknown User: Even if you did I'd be gone before they could get to me.

 

Steve: They can track your number.

 

Unknown User: And I can destroy my phone.

 

Bucky: What a relief that would be.

 

Peter: Um.. Mr. Creepy Guy, would you mind telling us who you are, please?

 

Tony: KID

 

Unknown User: At least one of you has manners. Seriously, Thor could've just asked me instead of adding me to this stupid chatroom, I would've told him then.

 

Thor: Can you tell me who you are.

 

Unknown User: No.

 

Thor: Oh.. Why?

 

Unknown User: Because you're stupid.

 

Thor: Why?

 

Unknown User: ... Are you serious right now? Why? Really? What are you, 5?

 

Thor: No.

 

Clint: This seems like a sibling argument now.

 

Thor: Sibling argument..... Wait.

 

Unknown User: Oh gods.

 

Thor: Loki?

 

Tony: Wait, are you telling me, that this creepy guy right here, is Loki?

 

Unknown User: I have no idea of who you speak of.

 

Thor: Loki, I know it's you, you can stop acting now.

 

Unknown User: Dammit.

 

_Unknown User changed their name to Loki._

 

Natasha: That took longer than expected.

 

Loki: You're telling me.

 

Peter: Oh my god.

 

Tony: What, what happened kid?

 

Peter: It's Loki. I'm like, the biggest fan and.. wow, I don't know what to say.

 

Clint: Wait, you're Loki's biggest fan? The guy tried to take over the planet.

 

Peter: He's just misunderstood, plus if he tried to take over the planet he could've done it quicker than that, he's a god, come on guys.

 

Loki: Wow, manners and smart. I like you kid.

 

Peter: Oh, thank you.

 

Thor: Wait, Loki. You're alive?

 

Loki: Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?

 

Thor: I watched Thanos snap your neck.

 

Tony: Ouch.

 

Bucky: Yeah, sounds painful.

 

Loki: It would be painful had it really been me.

 

Loki: I mean, come on, I tried to 'attack' the guy with a simple dagger. I'm not stupid, Thor.

 

Tony: Sounds pretty stupid.

 

Loki: Shut up.

 

Loki: Anyway, nice meeting you guys again but I have to go.

 

Natasha: Where do you have to go?

 

Loki: Wouldn't you like to know.

 

Thor: But, brother. You just got here.

 

Loki: Yes, after I was forced onto this chatroom against my will because you decided it'd be a great idea to add a random person on here instead of talking to them by yourself.

 

Thor: Oh, sorry.

 

Loki: Whatever, I'll be off now.

 

_Loki logged off._

 

Thor: I think I'll be off now as well, have a great day humans!

 

_Thor logged off._

 

Bucky: I'm leaving as well.

 

Steve: Me too.

 

_Bucky logged off._

 

_Steve logged off._

 

Peter: I have school tomorrow.

 

_Peter logged off._

 

Clint: I'm going to go stalk the vents now.

 

_Clint logged off._

 

Natasha: I'm going to bed.

 

Tony: But it's just past lunch.

 

Natasha: So?

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Tony: Bruce?

 

Bruce: No.

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

Tony: Well, alone once again.

 

_Tony logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters are going to be added as time goes on.
> 
> Characters may be ooc.
> 
> Infinity War happened, except Thanos died and everyone lived.
> 
> Thor still has his hammer, I will always be in denial.

_Tony logged on._

 

_Bruce logged on._

 

Tony: brucey! buddy! how ya doing?

 

Bruce: Tony, are you drunk again?

 

Tony: pfff, nonsense!

 

_Clint logged on._

 

Tony: what is this knock-off robin hood doing here

 

Clint: wow, rude.

 

Bruce: Tony's drunk.

 

Clint: makes sense.

 

_Natasha logged on._

 

Tony: heeeeeey nat

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Tony: aww

 

Clint: HA

 

Tony: shut up legolas

 

Clint: nah, don't feel like it.

 

Bruce: Why do I deal with you people.

 

Tony: cause you love us

 

Bruce: No I don't.

 

_Steve logged on._

 

_Bucky logged on._

 

Tony: gasp

 

Tony: look, it's a rare sight of two old people on technology

 

Steve: Tony? Are you drunk again?

 

Tony: noooooo

 

Bucky: He's drunk

 

Tony: i don't know what you're talking about

 

Bucky: You literally just stumbled into the living room, where I currently am.

 

Tony: oh

 

Tony: so that's where you've been

 

_Peter logged on._

 

Peter: Hi Mr. Stark!

 

Tony: hey kid

 

Clint: Peter, listen to me

 

Peter: huh?

 

Clint: If you know what's good for you, you will run.

 

Peter: Why, what's wrong?

 

Bruce: Tony's drunk.

 

Clint: What he said.

 

Peter: oh

 

Peter: I'm just... going to do my homework then.

 

Tony: wait

 

_Peter logged off._

 

Tony: aw, dammit

 

_Thor logged on._

 

_Natasha logged on._

 

Natasha: Is Tony still here?

 

Tony: yup

 

Natasha: dammit

 

Thor: Is something wrong?

 

Natasha: Yup, Tony's drunk and I don't feel like being in his presence at the time.

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Bruce: Yeah, I think it's best that we all stay away from him.

 

Tony: whaaat, oh come on, first you send my kid away from me and then you all leave me?

 

Tony: what kind of friends are you

 

Bucky: great friends

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Tony: how did reindeer games get on here?

 

Loki: in many ways you will not imagine

 

Tony: what

 

Loki: I still have access to the group chat since Thor added me.

 

Tony: oh

 

Tony: fun

 

Steve: I'm going to leave now so I don't have to experience whatever Tony will do

 

Bucky: Same

 

_Steve logged off._

 

_Bucky logged off._

 

Tony: whaat

 

Tony: guys

 

Tony: come back

 

Bruce: They're not coming back.

 

Tony: aw man

 

Bruce: Tony, I think you should get off and go to bed.

 

Tony: but it's sooo early

 

Bruce: it's 9 pm

 

Tony: so?

 

Bruce: so you should go to bed

 

Tony: whatever, mama bruce

 

_Tony logged off._

 

Loki: You accomplished the unaccomplishable.

 

Bruce: oh?

 

Loki: You put Tony to bed, something his fiancé couldn't even do.

 

Bruce: How do you even know that?

 

Loki: um

 

_Loki logged off._

 

Thor: ...

 

Bruce: ...

 

Clint: ...

 

Bruce: I forgot you were here for a second.

 

Clint: wow, rude

 

Clint: anyway, I'm going to sleep myself.

 

Clint: see ya.

 

_Clint logged off._

 

Bruce: I should probably finish up what I'm doing and go to bed too.

 

Thor: I'm going to bed too.

 

Bruce: Wait

 

Thor: hm?

 

Bruce: where have you been all day, anyway?

 

Thor: oh

 

Thor: looking for my brother of course

 

Bruce: what

 

Thor: what

 

Bruce: ...

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

Thor: huh

 

_Thor logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions are welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters are going to be added as time goes on.
> 
> Characters may be ooc.
> 
> Infinity War happened, except Thanos died and everyone lived.
> 
> Thor still has his hammer, I will always be in denial.

_Clint logged on._

 

Clint: YES

 

Clint: i'm by myself

 

Clint: i can do whatever i want now

 

_Tony logged on._

 

Clint: oh

 

Clint: hey

 

Tony: hey

 

Clint: you good

 

Tony: i'm good

 

Clint: cool

 

Tony: cool

 

Clint: ...

 

Tony: ...

 

_Natasha logged on._

 

Clint: hey tasha

 

Tony: hey nat

 

Natasha: Hey, I guess

 

_Bruce logged on._

 

_Steve logged on._

 

_Bucky logged on._

 

Bruce: Hey Tony

 

Tony: hey bruce

 

Bruce: How's your head?

 

Tony: dying

 

Steve: oh

 

Bucky: wow

 

_Peter logged on._

 

Tony: peter! hey kid!

 

Peter: Hi Mr. Stark!

 

Peter: um, I've got a question

 

Tony: go on

 

Peter: could I like

 

Peter: add a friend of mine to this chat?

 

Tony: hmm, i don't know

 

Peter: pretty please?

 

Tony: fine, as long as they don't tell the whole world

 

Tony: although that'd be fun

 

Peter: thanks!

 

_Peter added Ned._

 

Peter: so, this is ned, ned this is the avengers, or some of them anyway.

 

Ned: omg

 

Tony: hey

 

Natasha: hello

 

Bucky: I would say hello myself but it'd be weird to read the same thing over and over again just from other people

 

Clint: agreed

 

Ned: i think i'm gonna have a heart attack

 

Steve: oh goodness, please don't

 

_Thor logged on._

 

Tony: THOR, MY BUDDY, MY PAL

 

Thor: Friend Stark, are you okay?

 

Tony: i'm fine

 

Tony: just trying to look great in front of the kids

 

Peter: Hi Mr. Thor

 

Peter: meet my friend, ned

 

Ned: hi

 

Thor: oh, hello!

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Thor: Hi brother!

 

Loki: ...

 

Loki: I'm rethinking my life choices now

 

Clint: and we need to know that because?

 

Loki: oh, you don't need to know

 

Loki: I just thought i'd be great to inform you for no apparent reason

 

Clint: you have no life

 

Loki: I know

 

Loki: Your opinion there is practically invalid.

 

Tony: wow

 

Tony: sassy

 

Ned: wait

 

Ned: wait

 

Ned: wait

 

Thor: ?

 

Tony: wha

 

Peter: ...

 

Ned: how is loki on here?

 

Loki: magic and stupidity of thor

 

Clint: why did it take you that long to write that?

 

Loki: got distracted

 

Bucky: by what?

 

Loki: a butterfly

 

Steve: You're outside?

 

Thor: Where?

 

Loki: oh, yes

 

Loki: I am outside

 

Loki: but nowhere that you know of

 

Thor: Brother

 

Loki: hmmm?

 

Thor: Where are you?

 

Loki: ...

 

Loki: Outside

 

Clint: ppf

 

Steve: Loki, just answer Thor's question.

 

Loki: but I did

 

Loki: he asked where I was

 

Loki: and I answered

 

Loki: it's just not the answer that he wanted

 

Peter: has loki always been this sassy

 

Tony: dunno

 

Ned: shrug

 

Thor: Loki

 

Loki: Thor

 

Ned: Peter

 

Peter: what

 

Ned: oh nothing

 

Ned: I just wanted to feel included

 

Peter: oh

 

Natasha: Loki, give Thor a specific answer or I will find you and drag you to him myself

 

Loki: oh no

 

Loki: the pain

 

Loki: the humiliation

 

Loki: the embarrassment

 

Loki: whatever shall I do

 

Thor: Loki...

 

Loki: fine

 

Loki: i'm in the park

 

Tony: what park?

 

Loki: oh you know

 

Loki: the park

 

Clint: you're not making any sense

 

Loki: your face doesn't make any sense

 

Loki: you don't see anyone else complaining

 

Ned: oooo

 

Peter: burn

 

Steve: what

 

Bucky: steve, stop being old

 

Steve: ...

 

Clint: ...

 

Thor: ...

 

Tony: ...

 

Tony: aren't you technically older than him?

 

Bucky: so?

 

Peter: i'm not complaining

 

Ned: neither am i

 

Loki: cool

 

Loki: great

 

Loki: awesome

 

Loki: other words that I won't bother listing

 

Thor: Brother

 

Loki: no

 

Loki: don't even try it

 

Thor: aw

 

Loki: I am never going to say that forbidden word

 

Loki: ever

 

Peter: what word?

 

Ned: brother?

 

Loki: yes, that word

 

Ned: i don't see how it's so bad

 

Loki: exactly

 

Loki: you don't

 

_Loki logged off._

 

Thor: ...

 

_Thor logged off._

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Clint: wait, nat was still here?

 

Tony: seems like it

 

Clint: huh

 

Peter: i'm gonna go, me and ned are going to the movies

 

_Ned logged off._

 

Tony: don't do anything I would do

 

Peter: like?

 

Tony: kissing

 

Peter: ...

 

_Peter logged off._

 

Clint: why

 

Tony: shrug

 

_Clint logged off._

 

_Tony logged off._

 

Bruce: ...

 

Steve: ...

 

Bucky: ...

 

_Bucky logged off._

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

_Steve logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds Loki.
> 
> Things escalate.
> 
> Or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters are going to be added as time goes on.
> 
> Characters may be ooc.
> 
> Infinity War happened, except Thanos died and everyone lived.
> 
> Thor still has his hammer, I will always be in denial.

_Tony logged on._

 

_Clint logged on._

 

_Bruce logged on._

 

_Natasha logged on._

 

_Steve logged on._

 

_Bucky logged on._

 

_Thor logged on._

 

Tony: alright guys

 

Tony: i think we all know why we're here

 

Steve: why?

 

Tony: god dammit steve, stop ruining the moment

 

Clint: wait, there was a moment?

 

Clint: and i missed it?

 

Clint: this is what happens when you look away from the screen for a second.

 

Natasha: you didn't miss a moment

 

Natasha: Tony was just being his stupid self

 

Tony: HEY

 

Tony: i'm a genius, thank you very much.

 

Thor: why are we here again?

 

Bruce: Wondering that myself

 

Tony: right

 

Tony: we're here because we need to find pikachu's brother before he does something i'll have to pay for

 

_Peter logged on._

 

Peter: hey guys, look who I found!

 

_Peter sent a photo._

_(The photo is a selfie showing Peter smiling at the camera with Loki behind him holding up two fingers over Peter's head)_

 

Tony: wait

 

Tony: how did you find him?

 

Peter: oh, I was just wandering around

 

Peter: you know, patrolling

 

Peter: and I stumbled up on him

 

Peter: turns out he's pretty fun and chill

 

Peter: we even had hot dogs

 

Clint: YOU HAD HOT DOGS BUT DIDN'T INVITE ME!

 

Tony: clint, shut up

 

Tony: nobody cares

 

Thor: man of spiders?

 

Peter: yeah, what's up

 

Thor: are you currently with my brother?

 

Peter: ah yeah

 

Peter: actually

 

Peter: i'm not

 

Peter: not anymore, anyway

 

Tony: what do you mean?

 

Peter: well

 

Peter: me and loki kind of just hung out, talked a bit

 

Peter: basically got to know each other better

 

Peter: then i realised how late it was getting

 

Peter: and i had to return back home before aunt may freaked out that i was staying out longer than i was supposed to

 

Peter: so yeah

 

Peter: no idea where he is now

 

Thor: and when was the last time you saw him?

 

Peter: sorry, Mr. Thor

 

Peter: but

 

Peter: i promised not to tell

 

Tony: god dammit peter

 

Steve: language

 

Tony: LaNGuAgE

 

Tony: shut up steve

 

Tony: nobody cares about your language priorities

 

Bruce: Tony

 

Bruce: be nice

 

Tony: ...

 

Tony: fine

 

Tony: anyway, peter, you do not promise those type of things

 

Peter: why not?

 

Tony: because he's just going to use you because of that one promise

 

Peter: but

 

Tony: but what peter

 

Peter: he gave me his phone number

 

Thor: what

 

Tony: what

 

Clint: what

 

Natasha: what

 

Steve: what

 

Bucky: what

 

Bruce: ...

 

Peter: yeah, he gave me his phone number

 

Peter: and we're practically bros at this point

 

Tony: i

 

Tony: don't know how to react to this

 

Clint: think you can give me his number?

 

Peter: no

 

Clint: aw

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Private chatroom with Peter and Loki has been created._

 

_Peter logged on._

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Loki: how are they reacting?

 

Peter: well, thor wants to know where you are, tony is being protective, clint wants your phone number when i mentioned it, the others are silent

 

Loki: fair enough

 

Loki: continue your job, my pupil

 

Peter: i will make you proud

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony: wait

 

Tony: you said that it was getting late so you had to return back home?

 

Peter: yes?

 

Tony: kid

 

Tony: peter

 

Tony: it's only 6 pm

 

Peter: ...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter: they're onto me

 

Loki: oh?

 

Loki: what happened?

 

Peter: I lied about having to go home because it was getting late but tony thought it'd be great to check the time

 

Loki: oh shit

 

Peter: oh shit indeed

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clint: peter, were you lying to us?

 

Bucky: gasp

 

Tony: no way

 

Tony: my child

 

Tony: peter

 

Tony: THOR, WHAT HAS YOUR BROTHER DONE TO MY KID

 

Thor: what

 

Tony: YOUR BROTHER POISONED HIM

 

Tony: INFECTED HIM WITH LIES

 

Peter: MR STARK

 

Tony: no

 

Tony: it's okay

 

Tony: i just wish i could've told you this before it was your time to die

 

Peter: MR STARK

 

Peter: NO

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peter: I think you should get on

 

Peter: Tony's being dramatic

 

Loki: oh boy

 

Loki: you're using capital letters now

 

Loki: you're being serious

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tony: it's okay kid

 

Tony: it's fine

 

Tony: i'll tell your aunt how much you love her

 

Thor: friend stark, i don't believe that young peter is dying

 

Tony: shush, thor

 

Tony: you don't know anything

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Tony: YOU

 

Tony: HOW DARE YOU

 

Loki: I beg your pardon?

 

Tony: You infected my child with lies and deception

 

Tony: he's way too young for this

 

Tony: he's not ready to face his fate today

 

Peter: MR STARK

 

Peter: PLEASE

 

Tony: kid, no, you're dying

 

Tony: how can you still call me mr stark

 

Peter: BECAYSUE IM NOTR DYIBAG

 

Loki: I think you've just made poor Peter here freak out

 

Loki: too bad he's by himself

 

Loki: who knows what a person would do to him when he's so vulnerable

 

Loki: all because his mentor caused him to freak out which made him less aware of his surroundings

 

Tony: what

 

Natasha: if anyone tries to touch peter they're gonna get a heel right to the face

 

Loki: oh boy

 

Loki: um

 

Loki: peter

 

Loki: calm down

 

Peter: whashye4tagi3es ig ghiawhefa vafsjohyyold ia calfnafamsd dowhafm

 

Loki: ....

 

Loki: hold on

 

Loki: baefuwacfajse ioii toalfsd youdrad twoato noeiowas huastas upprfsdf

 

Thor: brother, young peter, are you two okay?

 

Loki: we're fine

 

Loki: I'm just speaking the language that Peter just spoke in

 

Tony: what?

 

Tony: gibberish?

 

Peter: GaSp

 

Peter: how dare you

 

Tony: what

 

Peter: HOW DARE YOU

 

Loki: oh boy

 

Peter: YOU DARE INSULT THE BEST LANGUAGE ON EARTH

 

Clint: o-o

 

Peter: I DONT EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN UNTIL YOU APOLOGISE TO ME AND THOSE THAT SPEAK THIS BEAUTIFUL LANGUAGE

 

_Peter logged off._

 

Loki: um

 

Loki: what he said

 

_Loki logged off._

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Loki: you good?

 

Peter: i'm great

 

Loki: cool, wanna go plan out our plan at my place?

 

Peter: you bet i do

 

Loki: alright, meet me at the ice cream place

 

Peter: why there?

 

Loki: i wanna get ice cream before we start planning

 

Peter: you my good sir

 

Peter: have priorities

 

_Peter logged off._

 

_Loki logged off._

 

_Private chatroom has been closed._

 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Tony: i don't know whether to be frightened or upset

 

Natasha: both

 

Tony: what

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Clint: huh

 

Clint: so

 

Clint: peter got mad at you

 

Clint: i'd say to be both frightened and upset

 

Clint: and should probably start building a bunker to save your life

 

Clint: probably build it in another country so peter won't find you

 

_Clint logged off._

 

Tony: what

 

Thor: my brother will probably aid him with revenge

 

Tony: what

 

_Thor logged off._

 

Bruce: i have nothing to say

 

Bucky: neither do I

 

_Bucky logged off._

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

Steve: tony

 

Steve: it was nice knowing you.

 

_Steve logged off._

 

Tony: I'm gonna die aren't I?

 

Tony: Well shit.

 

_Tony logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned gets a cat and Loki burns his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters are going to be added as time goes on.
> 
> Characters may be ooc.
> 
> Infinity War happened, except Thanos died and everyone lived.
> 
> Thor still has his hammer, I will always be in denial.

_Peter logged on._

 

_Tony logged on._

 

Tony: Peter, we need to talk.

 

Peter: um

 

_Clint logged on._

 

Clint: talk about what?

 

Tony: Clint, I swear to fucking god

 

Clint: which god?

 

Peter: pff

 

_Bruce logged on._

 

_Steve logged on._

 

Tony: why is everyone suddenly here?

 

Steve: it's a chatroom, what did you expect?

 

Tony: i regret my decisions now

 

Clint: we all regret our decisions

 

_Ned logged on._

 

Ned: guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys

 

Peter: what??

 

Tony: what's up

 

Ned: I got a cat

 

Ned: look at it

 

_Ned sent a photo._

_https://i.ebayimg.com/00/s/MzJYMzI=/z/JzgAAOSwxDNZfZtB/$_86.JPG_

 

Peter: aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

Peter: iTS SO CUTE

 

_Thor logged on._

 

Peter: WgpswgpasdfagsSPDGdrgtdbg

 

Thor: Young Peter, are you alright??

 

Peter: fINE

 

Peter: thE cat's just cute

 

Thor: what cat?

 

Ned: look up

 

Thor: oh my

 

Thor: that is adorable

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Thor: brother

 

Thor: look at the cat

 

Loki: no

 

Peter: awh

 

Ned: Loki already saw it

 

Tony: how?

 

Ned: he helped me pick it

 

Clint: so

 

Clint: everyone aside from us gets to see loki now?

 

Loki: yes

 

Loki: anyway, i need help

 

Steve: oh?

 

Tony: and what does the almighty god of mischief need our help with?

 

Loki: what type of cookies should I bake?

 

Clint: what

 

Tony: you can bake???

 

Loki: of course I can bake, who do you think I am? Thor?

 

Thor: ...

 

Clint: awh, you hurt poor thor's feelings

 

Thor: no, he's right

 

Loki: the only thing he can bake is poptarts, and even then he has trouble

 

Peter: damn

 

Tony: peter, language

 

Peter: hypocrite

 

Tony: peTER

 

Peter: mR. sTaRk

 

Ned: um

 

Ned: loki, are you making the cookies from scratch or do you have boxes of them?

 

Loki: boxes

 

Loki: don't have time to make from scratch

 

Ned: oh

 

Ned: do you have chocolate chip?

 

Loki: yup

 

Ned: make those

 

Loki: alright

 

Loki: thank you ned

 

Ned: no problem-o

 

Tony: i forgot why loki was here for a second

 

Peter: as usual

 

Clint: wow

 

Steve: Peter? are you alright?

 

Peter: of course I am

 

Peter: why wouldn't I be?

 

Bruce: you're more rude to Tony than usual

 

Peter: hE SPEAKS

 

Peter: also, I'm pretty sure mr. stark knows why I'm more rude

 

Tony: i blame loki

 

Thor: what did loki do now??

 

Peter: he blames loki for my grudge against him

 

Clint: what

 

Peter: he has yet to say sorry for last week.

 

Thor: what

 

Tony: is it about the gibberish language again?

 

Peter: IT IS NOT GIBBERISH, IT IS MAGNIFICENT AND YOU WOULD KNOW THAT IF YOU APPRECIATED THE GOOD THINGS IN LIFE

 

Tony: okay, jesus christ

 

Peter: NO

 

Peter: NO JESUS CHRIST

 

Peter: WE HAVE TWO GODS ON THIS CHATROOM

 

Peter: DOn'T DISRESPECT THEM WITH JESUS

 

Clint: what the fuck?

 

Ned: peter?

 

Peter: hm?

 

Ned: are you on your man period?

 

Peter: no

 

Peter: what

 

Peter: the fuck?

 

Steve: Peter

 

Steve: Language

 

Peter: don't language me

 

Peter: old man

 

Loki: hey

 

Loki: so I can either bake these cookies at 400 degrees for 10 minutes

 

Loki: or 4,000 degrees for 1 minute

 

Thor: Loki nO

 

Peter: THAT'S NOT HOW YOU BAKE COOKIES

 

Loki: FLOOR IT?

 

Peter: LOKI NO

 

Loki: HOW ABOUT 4,000,000 DEGREES FOR 1 SECOND

 

Ned: LOKI YOU ARE GOING TO BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN

 

Loki: I'M GOING TO HARNESS THE FUCKING SUN TO MAKE COOKIES

 

Peter: LOKI P L E A S E

 

Tony: Loki, let's talk this out

 

Loki: I'M ALREADY BAKING THESE FUCKING PUPPIES

 

Thor: YOU'RE BAKING PUPPIES??

 

Loki: what

 

Loki: no

 

Loki: that's just cruel

 

Loki: what the fuck

 

Ned: um

 

Loki: oh, the cookies are done

 

Loki: and my house is alright

 

Clint: that's never a good sign

 

Bruce: hey guys

 

Tony: what

 

Bruce: so you know how I'm in town

 

Steve: yeah?

 

Bruce: right at this moment, a fire engine just passed me

 

Peter: LOKI

 

Loki: what

 

Ned: DID YOU BURN YOUR HOUSE

 

Loki: nooooooo

 

Thor: LoKI

 

Loki: okay

 

Loki: I may have caused a little fire

 

Peter: LoKI

 

Loki: alright fine

 

Loki: the house is gone

 

Peter: FOR FUCKS SAKE

 

Loki: don't worry

 

Loki: the important thing is safe

 

Peter: SAFE WHERE

 

Loki: in the house

 

Peter: LOKI

 

Loki: just kidding

 

Loki: it's with me

 

Tony: the important thing what

 

Tony: WHAT ARE YOU HIDING???

 

Peter: not gonna tell you until you apologize

 

Tony: ALRIGHT

 

Tony: I'm sorry

 

Peter: sorry for what?

 

Tony: sorry for insulting your beautiful language

 

Peter: and?

 

Tony: and I will never say anything bad about it

 

Peter: good

 

Clint: will you tell us now?

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

Peter: it's our plans

 

Steve: plans for what?

 

Loki: plans for your death

 

Tony: what

 

Tony: the

 

Tony: fffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkkkk?

 

Thor: Loki, you're not planning anything bad, right?

 

Loki: of course not

 

Loki: why would I ever do such a thing

 

Steve: maybe because you tried to take over earth once

 

Loki: okay, firstly

 

Loki: that was not under my influence

 

Loki: secondly

 

Loki: you have me to thank for the creation of the avengers

 

_Bruce logged on._

 

Bruce: he is right

 

_Bruce logged off._

 

Tony: what

 

Loki: had it not been for me

 

Loki: avengers wouldn't even be a thing

 

Loki: and who knows what would've happened with thanos then

 

Tony: hold on

 

Tony: so you tried to take over

 

Tony: to create the avengers?

 

Loki: well, kind of, yes

 

Loki: but I wouldn't call it take over

 

Loki: more like, stall for time

 

Tony: you killed 80 people in 2 days

 

Loki: yeah

 

Loki: that's my bad

 

Loki: anyway, back on subject

 

Loki: i made you guys create the avengers because of a 'threat' that was me

 

Loki: to prepare you for thanos

 

Loki: but then you guys go ahead and have a war with each other

 

Loki: and seperate

 

Peter: yeah, that was bad

 

Loki: I WASTED ALL THIS TIME

 

Loki: I STALLED TO CREATE THIS BEAUTIFUL THING

 

Loki: AND YOU GO AHEAD AND RUIN IT????

 

Tony: um

 

Loki: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 

Steve: technically, we're alright now

 

Loki: I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT NOW

 

Ned: Loki

 

Ned: your house?

 

Loki: dead

 

Peter: the cookies?

 

Loki: dead

 

Thor: you?

 

Loki: dead

 

Loki: wait

 

Loki: nononono

 

Loki: i'm alive

 

Peter: you sure?

 

Loki: POSITIVE

 

Thor: Loki?

 

Loki: wHAt

 

Thor: are you alright, brother?

 

Loki: fine

 

Loki: ...

 

Loki: brother

 

Peter: gasp

 

Ned: gasp

 

Thor: did you

 

Loki: yes

 

Loki: I did

 

_Loki logged off._

 

Peter: wait

 

Peter: where is loki going to live now?

 

Ned: oh

 

Ned: um

 

_Ned logged off._

 

Peter: nEd

 

_Thor logged off._

 

Peter: what do they know that I don't

 

Tony: peter, it's alright

 

Peter: MY FRIENDS ARE KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME

 

Tony: hey, not all your friends are keeping secrets from you

 

_Steve logged off._

 

Peter: ...

 

Tony: ...

 

_Tony logged off._

 

Peter: YOU'RE ALL LIARS

 

Clint: I'm not a liar

 

Peter: shut up

 

Peter: you stalk people in the vents

 

Peter: you have no right to talk

 

Clint: ouch

 

_Clint logged off._

 

Peter: oh

 

Peter: revenge will be real

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Loki: I like this

 

Loki: what's your plan

 

Peter: why would I tell you

 

Loki: have I ever lied to you?

 

Peter: yes

 

Peter: you have

 

Loki: but at least I admit that I lied

 

Loki: or kept a secret

 

Peter: true

 

Peter: hey, where are you going to live now?

 

Loki: I don't know

 

Loki: probably on roofs

 

Peter: what

 

Peter: the fuck

 

Loki: I've lived in weirder environments

 

Peter: i don't think i want to know

 

Loki: you don't

 

Peter: ...

 

Peter: k bye

 

_Peter logged off._

 

Loki: and yet you never told me about your plan

 

Loki: oh well

 

_Loki logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cookies thing is from:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/tumblr/comments/8jz802/by_the_power_of_fire/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns something new.
> 
> God help us all.
> 
> Also Loki is back with his mischief.

_Peter logged on._

 

_Ned logged on._

 

Peter: are we seriously the first ones here?

 

Ned: seems like it.

 

_Tony logged on._

 

Peter: ...

 

Ned: ...

 

Tony: ...

 

_Thor logged on._

 

_Loki logged on._

 

Peter: hey loki!

 

Loki: hey

 

Thor: brother!

 

Loki: no

 

Tony: what a way to shut someone down

 

Loki: you shut up before I shut you down

 

_Steve logged on._

 

_Bucky logged on._

 

Loki: gasp

 

Steve: ??

 

Bucky: what?

 

Loki: I just had an idea

 

Ned: oh no

 

_Loki changed Steve's name to StarSpangledMan._

 

StarSpangledMan: Why

 

Loki: reasons

 

Peter: oh wow

 

Peter: I forgot that option existed

 

Ned: same

 

StarSpangledMan: Loki

 

Loki: hmm???

 

StarSpangledMan: Change it this instance

 

Loki: how about you suck a dick instead?

 

Peter: gasp

 

Thor: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Tony: WTF

 

Loki: ...

 

Bucky: wow

 

Ned: when did thor learn that?

 

Peter: I don't wanna know

 

_Natasha logged on._

 

Tony: NAT

 

Natasha: what

 

Tony: THOR LEARNED HOW TO USE THE LENNY FACE

 

Tony: SAVE US

 

Natasha: ah

 

Natasha: my fault

 

Natasha: sorry

 

Tony: WHAT

 

_Natasha logged off._

 

Peter: ...

 

Ned: ...

 

Loki: ...

 

Loki: huh

 

_Loki changed Peter's name to SecondLoki._

 

SecondLoki: double gasp

 

Ned: do I get anything cool?

 

_Loki changed Ned's name to ThirdLoki._

 

ThirdLoki: oh my goodness

 

ThirdLoki: I am part of the squad now

 

Loki: it's less of a squad

 

SecondLoki: what

 

Loki: It's more of a cult now

 

ThirdLoki: yes

 

StarSpangledMan: I'm done

 

_StarSpangledMan logged off._

 

Bucky: huh

 

Bucky: wow

 

_Bucky logged off._

 

Thor: that was fun

 

_Loki changed Thor's name to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)._

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): is this your way of saying that I'm important, brother?

 

Loki: maybe

 

_Loki logged off._

 

Tony: hey, how come I don't get a cool name?

 

SecondLoki: you're not important in Loki's eyes.

 

ThirdLoki: damn

 

SecondLoki: come, brethren

 

SecondLoki: let us go and join our lord and saviour.

 

ThirdLoki: let us be free

 

_SecondLoki logged off._

 

_ThirdLoki logged off._

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): so

 

Tony: no

 

_Tony logged off._

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): very well

 

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki is going to change people's names now.
> 
> When did he get admin? We may never know.
> 
> Peter probably gave it to him though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Loki cult grows.

_SecondLoki logged on._

 

_ThirdLoki logged on._

 

_Loki logged on._

 

SecondLoki: hey, do you think I should add another friend of mine on here?

 

Loki: do it

 

Loki: quickly

 

_Tony logged on._

 

Loki: before the others get

 

Loki: dang it

 

Tony: what

 

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) logged on._

 

Loki: wow

 

Loki: I just remembered that I actually changed thor's name to that

 

ThirdLoki: yup

 

ThirdLoki: that was the greatest thing that has ever happened

 

_SecondLoki added Kingofmemes to the chat._

 

Tony: peter

 

Tony: why are you adding people without my permission?

 

SecondLoki: loki gave me permission

 

Tony: since when does he give permission?

 

Loki: since when do I give permission?

 

Loki: wait

 

Kingofmemes: wow

 

Kingofmemes: im not sure whether to laugh

 

Kingofmemes: or to cry

 

Loki: how about both?

 

_Clint logged on._

 

_Bucky logged on._

 

Clint: ah

 

Clint: finally

 

Clint: freedom

 

ThirdLoki: you're not free yet

 

Clint: oh god there's three of them

 

Tony: I'm just going to take a guess

 

Tony: and say that the new member is shuri

 

Kingofmemes: gasp

 

Kingofmemes: how did you know

 

Tony: name says all

 

Kingofmemes: oh

 

Kingofmemes: fair enough

 

SecondLoki: hi shuri

 

SecondLoki: do you have a moment to talk about our lord and saviour, loki of asgard

 

Clint: what

 

Tony: not this again

 

Kingofmemes: yes

 

Kingofmemes: take all the time you need child

 

_Loki changed SecondLoki's name to Cripplingdepression._

 

Cripplingdepression: wha

 

Cripplingdepression: am I not part of the cult now?

 

Loki: nah

 

Loki: you're still part of it

 

Loki: just feels weird seeing two people with my name

 

Cripplingdepression: oh

 

Loki: speaking of names

 

_Loki changed ThirdLoki's name to mr.guyinthechair._

 

Loki: you are welcome

 

mr.guyinthechair: beautiful

 

Cripplingdepression: pff

 

Kingofmemes: hey

 

Kingofmemes: hey

 

Kingofmemes: hey

 

_StarSpangledMan logged on._

 

Kingofmemes: how did you take down captain america?

 

Clint: what

 

Cripplingdepression: we shot him in ze legs

 

mr.guyinthechair: cause his shield is the size of a dinner plate

 

StarSpangledMan: ???

 

Loki: and he's an idiot

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

Loki: not my name

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): what

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): but

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): that is your name

 

mr.guyinthechair: it really is

 

Cripplingdepression: are you going through an existential crisis loki?

 

Loki: ...

 

_Loki changed their name to lokiofassgard._

 

lokiofassgard: you will now refer to me as such

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): brother

 

lokiofassgard: ep

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): loki

 

lokiofassgard: epep

 

Kingofmemes: pff

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): loki of asgard

 

lokiofassgard: close

 

lokiofassgard: come on

 

lokiofassgard: you know you want to say it

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): ...

 

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) logged off._

 

lokiofassgard: oh

 

Cripplingdepression: rejected

 

lokiofassgard: guess he didn't want to say it

 

StarSpangledMan: loki, stop torturing your brother

 

lokiofassgard: you think that is torture?

 

Tony: please don't

 

lokiofassgard: imagine death by thanos

 

lokiofassgard: and his crooks

 

lokiofassgard: a million of times

 

mr.guyinthechair: loki?

 

lokiofassgard: hm?

 

mr.guyinthechair: you good?

 

lokiofassgard: oh, i'm just great

 

Kingofmemes: doesn't seem like it

 

Cripplingdepression: loki, come to the place where we met and we'll get some more hotdogs

 

mr.guyinthechair: can I come?

 

lokiofassgard: yes

 

Kingofmemes: takes lots of pictures

 

Kingofmemes: i want to see the fun

 

Cripplingdepression: got it

 

lokiofassgard: before that though

 

mr.guyinthechair: what

 

Tony: ?

 

Clint: um

 

Bucky: is there going to be awesome shit going on?

 

lokiofassgard: shuri

 

Cripplingdepression: going to ignore the fact that jesus swore

 

Kingofmemes: what?

 

Bucky: i can swear if i want to

 

lokiofassgard: you wanna be part of the cult

 

Cripplingdepression: true

 

Cripplingdepression: wait, shuri's joining the cult

 

Bucky: wish I could join the cult

 

_lokiofassgard changed Bucky's name to Jesus._

 

lokiofassgard: shut up and let me do things

 

Jesus: alright

 

Kingofmemes: loki, i hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity

 

lokiofassgard: welcome to the loki cult then

 

lokiofassgard: and please

 

lokiofassgard: never say that line ever again

 

lokiofassgard: I had my neck broken because of that

 

Kingofmemes: oh jesus

 

Kingofmemes: is the death fast?

 

lokiofassgard: faster than you can blink

 

Kingofmemes: sign me the fuck up

 

lokiofassgard: i found my people

 

Cripplingdepression: let's go and get those hotdogs already

 

Cripplingdepression: we'll take lots of selfies shuri

 

Kingofmemes: alright

 

_lokiofassgard logged off._

 

_Kingofmemes logged off._

 

_Cripplingdepression logged off._

 

_mr.guyinthechair logged off._

 

Tony: wait

 

Jesus: hm

 

Clint: what

 

Tony: why the name Jesus?

 

Jesus: peter mistook me for jesus once

 

Jesus: guess loki found that funny

 

Clint: nice

 

_Clint logged off._

 

_Jesus logged off._

 

_Tony logged off._

 

_Chatroom has been closed._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to escape the Loki Cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things to deal with and I didn't have much time to upload a new chapter with exams and everything.
> 
> But now I have a break from school so I can just chill and hopefully upload more.
> 
> However, don't expect a new chapter suddenly because the updates will be random and I do need to figure out what to type for the next chapter so that it's still fun to read instead of being boring.

Tony: that's it

 

Tony: i've had enough

 

StarSpangledMan: Tony?

 

StarSpangledMan: What are you doing

 

Tony: doing what i should've done a long time ago

 

Bruce: oh goodness no.

 

Bruce: Tony, I know what you're going to do.

 

Bruce: and I suggest that you stop right there.

 

Tony: no

 

Tony: you can't stop me now

 

Tony: i'm running from my demons

 

Tony: and they shall burn in hell where they belong

 

lokiofassgard: tf?

 

lokiofassgard: u good?

 

lokiofassgard: do i need to get a therapist up in here?

 

Tony: SHUT UP, SATAN

 

lokiofassgard: ...

 

lokiofassgard: ok wow

 

lokiofassgard: rude

 

Cripplingdepression: yeah, it is pretty rude that tony called you satan

 

Cripplingdepression: you don't deserve to be called the devil

 

Cripplingdepression: that's just disrespectful

 

lokiofassgard: ikr

 

lokiofassgard: i'm better than that idiot

 

Cripplingdepression: wait what

 

mr.guyinthechair: what

 

Kingofmemes: agreed

 

Kingofmemes: you deserve better loki

 

lokiofassgard: i don't want your pity

 

Kingofmemes: fair enough

 

Tony: ...

 

_Tony removed lokiofassgard, Cripplingdepression, mr.guyinthechair and Kingofmemes from the chat._

 

Tony: finally

 

Tony: peace and quiet

 

Jesus: why are you like this?

 

Tony: you don't have to deal with them 24/7

 

Tony: well, technically one or two of them but still

 

_lokiofassgard joined the chat._

 

Tony: HOW

 

Tony: WHAT

 

Tony: WHO

 

Tony: THE FUCK

 

lokiofassgard: surprise

 

_lokiofassgard added Kingofmemes, Cripplingdepression and mr.guyinthechair to the chat._

 

Tony: ...

 

Tony: I still can do something

 

_Tony removes admin from lokiofassgard and Cripplingdepression._

 

lokiofassgard: you can't stop us

 

lokiofassgard: your attempts are futile young midgardian

 

Tony: shut up

 

Bruce: Tony, stop this.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): you really can't stop loki

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): once he's like this it's impossible to win

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i suggest you stop if you know what's right for you

 

Tony: not until I get rid of this beast

 

_Tony removes lokiofassgard from the chat._

 

Cripplingdepression: awh

 

Cripplingdepression: now I can't add him back

 

Tony: boom

 

Tony: he's gone

 

mr.guyinthechair: i think you just jinxed yourself

 

Kingofmemes: this is loki we're talking about

 

Kingofmemes: of course he jinxed himself

 

_lokiofassgard joined the chat._

 

Tony: i can't escape you

 

lokiofassgard: nope! ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My style of the chatroom will be changing every so often, so it looks different than usual.
> 
> Just bear with me as I try to figure everything out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finds Loki.
> 
> But doesn't tell the other avengers where he is.
> 
> 'Cause we all know he's a sucker for a happy Loki.

Tony: alright

 

Tony: it has come to my attention that we need to have a meeting

 

Bruce: About what?

 

Tony: about the elephant in the room

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): There's an elephant?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Where?

 

Clint: i don't think that's what he meant

 

Tony: indeed

 

Tony: i'm talking about loki

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): oh

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): why do we need to talk about my brother??

 

Tony: because we need to find that asshole

 

StarSpangledMan: I would tell you to watch your language, but knowing you you'll never listen.

 

Tony: that you are right

 

Tony: but seriously

 

Tony: any idea?

 

Tony: because the little cult that loki made will definitely not help us

 

mr.guyinthechair: we are never selling him out!

 

Natasha: Yeah, the kids are dead set on protecting him

 

Jesus: Honestly, I kinda want to join that cult

 

Tony: don't you dare

 

Jesus: what?

 

Jesus: it seems fun

 

Kingofmemes: and you will never know how fun it is

 

Jesus: aw, dammit

 

* * *

 

 

**Loki Cult**

 

lokiofassgard: alright, so I ran into a problem

 

Cripplingdepression: what problem?

 

Cripplingdepression: are you alright?

 

Cripplingdepression: DO I NEED TO GET A MEDIC?!

 

lokiofassgard: no

 

lokiofassgard: jfc

 

Kingofmemes: then what happened?

 

lokiofassgard: well

 

lokiofassgard: you'll find out

 

mr.guyinthechair: ominous

 

* * *

 

**Untitled**

 

Natasha: Tony

 

Natasha: Thor's been quiet for a long time

 

Tony: Thor

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yes, Man of Iron?

 

Tony: whats up buddy?

 

Tony: why you so quiet

 

Tony: do you know something we don't?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Of course not

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I'm just trying to think of places that Loki would be at

 

Tony: ah

 

Tony: of course

 

Tony: carry on

 

lokiofassgard: did someone say loki?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): BROTHER!

 

lokiofassgard: oh

 

lokiofassgard: I do not want to deal with this

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki! We were planning something that has to do with you!

 

Cripplingdepression: oof

 

lokiofassgard: oh really now?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Uh huh

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): It was Tony's idea

 

Tony: hey, don't throw me under the bus!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): But, it was your idea

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): We were planning on how to find Loki

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Even though I'm right neaxafhsyugshd

 

Tony: what

 

Clint: Thor?

 

Jesus: oh jesus, what happened

 

Cripplingdepression: eyy

 

mr.guyinthechair: is thor okay?

 

Kingofmemes: I think

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): i'm in

 

Kingofmemes: he's fi

 

Kingofmemes: oh my god

 

Kingofmemes: who are you and what have you done to thor?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): gasp

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): how dare you

 

Clint: I'm getting my arrows ready

 

Tony: what is that gonna do?

 

Clint: I don't know

 

Clint: It's supposed to intimidate them

 

Natasha: Clint

 

Natasha: Sweetie

 

Natasha: We all know you're not that intimidating

 

Clint:

 

Clint: Well, you're right

 

Clint: But you didn't have to say it

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): you guys done?

 

Jesus: Yes

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): alright, good

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): and I can't believe you Shuri

 

Kingofmemes: what

 

Kingofmemes: how do you know my name?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): LC

 

Kingofmemes: what

 

Kingofmemes: oh

 

Kingofmemes: OOOOOOH

 

mr.guyinthechair: hey lokes!

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): hey

 

Cripplingdepression: is this what you were trying to tell us

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): sort of

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): but thor was close to revealing that little thing

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): so stabbing him and stealing his phone was the next best thing

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): so yeaghnai

 

lokiofassgard: god dammit

 

Tony: DID THOR FIND LOKI WITHOUT US KNOWING

 

Tony: WHY

 

lokiofassgard: because I don't like the rest of you

 

Jesus: awh

 

lokiofassgard: except you bucky

 

lokiofassgard: you're an angel and we're thrilled to have you here

 

Jesus: aww

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki, why?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Again

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): This is the second time today

 

Cripplingdepression: wait, second time of stealing your phone?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): No, second time of stabbing me

 

mr.guyinthechair: oh

 

lokiofassgard: he took me by surprise

 

lokiofassgard: what did you expect

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I was on the other side of the road

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Didn't even see you

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): You come up

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Grab my arm

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Drag me to an alley

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): And proceed to stab me

 

lokiofassgard:

 

lokiofassgard: I remember that differently

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Of course you do

 

Tony: cool

 

Tony: mind telling us where he is

 

Tony: please

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Well

 

lokiofassgard: don't you dare

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): But

 

lokiofassgard: Thor

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): But they

 

lokiofassgard: Thor. Don't. You. Even. Try

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): But

 

lokiofassgard:

 

* * *

 

 

Loki looked up from his phone that lay still in his hand to look straight at the blonde across from him on the couch that occupied the living room. His green eyes narrowed dangerously as he kept his stare even, not wavering even when said blonde looked up.

Thor gulped the moment he saw the glare, grinning nervously and quickly focusing on the conversation on screen.

 

* * *

 

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I'd love to tell you

 

Tony: YES

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): But unfortunately I can't

 

Tony: OH COME ON

 

lokiofassgard: hah

 

Clint: damn, what'd Loki do?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I rather not talk about it

 

lokiofassgard: 'course you don't

 

Cripplingdepression: OH

 

lokiofassgard: ?

 

Cripplingdepression: i just realised that Clint doesn't have a nickname

 

Clint: oh god no

 

Cripplingdepression: but tony got rid of our rights

 

lokiofassgard:

 

Clint: phew

 

_lokiofassgard changed Clint's name to Birb._

 

Birb:

 

Birb: Could've been worse

 

Tony: wait, how

 

Tony: HOW

 

lokiofassgard: how what

 

Tony: how did you do that?

 

lokiofassgard: wouldn't you like to know

 

Tony:

 

Tony: can I get a nickname as well?

 

lokiofassgard: hm

 

* * *

 

 

**Loki Cult**

 

lokiofassgard: what do you guys think?

 

lokiofassgard: should I?

 

Kingofmemes: change his name to

 

Kingofmemes: CaffeineAddiction

 

Cripplingdepression: YES

 

* * *

 

 

**Untitled**

 

_lokiofassgard changed Tony's name to CaffeineAddiction._

 

CaffeineAddiction: well

 

CaffeineAddiction: you're not wrong

 

lokiofassgard: thank shuri

 

CaffeineAddiction: THANK YOU

 

Kingofmemes: you're welcome

 

lokiofassgard: thor?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yes?

 

lokiofassgard: look up

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

* * *

 

 

Thor, as instructed, looked up to find nothing. The space where Loki sat upon was completely void of said trickster. He looked around the room, even going as far to look underneath the couch, to find no sign of the missing black-haired man.

Realising that his little brother was probably planning something that would end up with him being stabbed, again, he sighed in exasperation and looked back down at the screen, waiting for the inevitable.

 

* * *

 

 

CaffeineAddiction: um

 

CaffeineAddiction: that's totally not ominous

 

Jesus: Is Thor gonna be okay?

 

Bruce: Probably not

 

Birb: Wish I knew what was going on

 

Birb: I feel like I've been robbed of something important by not knowing

 

Cripplingdepression: tru

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki's planning something

 

mr.guyinthechair: how can you tell

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): It's Loki

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): And when I looked up he wasn't there

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): So that's the only option, really

 

Kingofmemes: well

 

Kingofmemes: good luck

 

lokiofassgard: OH HEY

 

lokiofassgard: just realised this chat doesn't have a cool chat name.

 

Bruce: oh boy

 

Natasha:

 

_lokiofassgard changed the chat name to a bunch of virgins._

 

Natasha: ahem

 

lokiofassgard: right sorry

 

_lokiofassgard changed the chat name to a bunch of virgins and Natasha._

 

Natasha: that's better

 

CaffeineAddiction: um

 

CaffeineAddiction: hello

 

CaffeineAddiction: playboy right here?

 

lokiofassgard: shut up anthony, no one cares

 

CaffeineAddiction: alright, fine, i see how it is

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): wait

 

lokiofassgard: hmmm~?

 

mr.guyinthechair: Thor

 

mr.guyinthechair: Run

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I think I will take that advice

 

lokiofassgard: wait what

 

lokiofassgard: but

 

lokiofassgard: thor

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yes?

 

lokiofassgard: why are you leaving me?

 

lokiofassgard: do you not like me anymore?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): What

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Of course not, you're my brother!

 

lokiofassgard: I can't believe you

 

lokiofassgard: after everything I did

 

lokiofassgard: you just leave me behind

 

lokiofassgard: again

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Wait, Loki

 

lokiofassgard: no, that's alright

 

lokiofassgard: I'm already used to it

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

Cripplingdepression: hhhh

 

Cripplingdepression: i wanna give loki a hug so badly

 

mr.guyinthechair: same

 

Kingofmemes: THOR, YOU BETTER FIND LOKI AND HUG HIM UNTIL HE POPS

 

lokiofassgard: he would never

 

lokiofassgard: he already rid me of a hug once

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Wait

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): WAIT

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): You wanted that hug?

 

lokiofassgard: why else would I catch that object you threw at me?!

 

lokiofassgard: if I didn't want a hug I would let it hit me or something

 

lokiofassgard: BUT NO

 

Birb: Someone's salty

 

lokiofassgard: you have no right to say anything

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

lokiofassgard: anyone hear anything?

 

lokiofassgard: just me?

 

lokiofassgard: alright

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

lokiofassgard: hey peter

 

Cripplingdepression: yeah?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

lokiofassgard: you doing anything interesting?

 

Cripplingdepression: well

 

Cripplingdepression: me and ned are currently in my room doing homework and whatever else

 

lokiofassgard: cool, cool

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

* * *

 

 

Thor looked up when he sensed a presence in the room. Looking around he noticed Loki standing in the doorway, his gaze locked on his phone ~~(even though he was stealing glances at Thor when he wasn't looking)~~.

"Loki."

Just as he expect, the man didn't even blink. Instead, he just continued to stare at his screen. Literally just staring at it, not even bothering to type anything.

Thor sighed, standing up to walk around the couch to reach his brother. Loki, noticing this, moved subtly away and trying to mask it as shifting his weight on to a different leg.

"Loki."

Finally, he got a reaction in the form of green eyes flickering from the screen to him then back to the screen. Thor smiled at the smallest form of reaction he could get from the man.

"Loki, I'm sorry."

Green eyes widened for a millisecond before narrowing down as Loki turned his head to look at the blonde.

"I didn't actually know you wanted that hug. I was just respecting your personal space."

"Wow, thanks." Loki sneered.

Thor sighed. Deciding to leave his brother alone for a second as he consulted the only people he knew would have a plan to help in this situation.

 

* * *

 

 

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) created a private chat with Cripplingdepression, mr.guyinthechair and Kingofmemes._

 

Cripplingdepression: owo

 

Cripplingdepression: whats this

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I need help

 

Kingofmemes: course you do

 

mr.guyinthechair: what's up?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I don't know what to do with Loki

 

Kingofmemes: he still salty about that lack of hug?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yes?

 

Cripplingdepression: give him that hug

 

Cripplingdepression: he deserves it

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): but what if he pushes me away, or stabs me?

 

mr.guyinthechair: then at least you tried

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Very well

 

* * *

 

 

Loki heard a deep intake of breath and the next thing he feels is strong arms embracing him. Out of shock at the sudden action he let his phone slip from his fingers and land on the wooden floor with a _thud_.

He stares over Thor's shoulder with widened eyes as his brain tries to comprehend what is happening. When he finally realises his body stiffens and his widened eyes turn into a glare.

"What are you doing?"

He could practically feel  ~~his brother's~~  Thor's confusion. "Hugging you?"

"Disgusting."

Thor slowly started to let go, but not wanting to lose the source of comfort and warmth Loki quickly wrapped his arms around Thor.

"Who said you could stop?" He snapped.

Thor brought his arms back to their original position and tightened his hold on Loki as said man buried his head in the blonde's shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~Loki would never admit that the moment ever happened.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the hug we were deprived of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter angst with a side of Loki.

CaffeineAddiction: so

 

CaffeineAddiction: what happened with loki and thor

 

CaffeineAddiction: since they went silent yesterday?

 

lokiofassgard: nothing

 

Birb: are you sure about that?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Actually

 

lokiofassgard: Thor, if you know what's good for you, you will shut up.

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°):

 

Jesus: get pwned

 

Kingofmemes: rekt

 

Birb: never would i have thought that i'd see the day where thor is obedient

 

Bruce: Neither would I.

 

Cripplingdepression: hey guys

 

lokiofassgard: hey pete-man

 

mr.guyinthechair: what's up

 

Cripplingdepression: um

 

Cripplingdepression: nothing

 

* * *

 

 

**Loki Cult**

 

lokiofassgard: alright

 

lokiofassgard: I know a liar when I see one

 

lokiofassgard: now spill

 

Cripplingdepression: seriously, nothing's wrong

 

mr.guyinthechair: peter

 

lokiofassgard: Bullshit

 

Kingofmemes: yeah, that's wasn't the greatest cover up

 

Cripplingdepression:

 

Cripplingdepression: fine

 

Cripplingdepression: flash was being a dickhead

 

mr.guyinthechair: again?

 

Kingofmemes: let me at him

 

Cripplingdepression: you're in wakanda?

 

Kingofmemes:

 

Kingofmemes: let me at him when I visit you

 

Cripplingdepression: anyway, it doesn't matter

 

Cripplingdepression: he's always a dickhead

 

Cripplingdepression: so

 

mr.guyinthechair: maybe we should tell the others

 

mr.guyinthechair: so that they at least know?

 

Cripplingdepression: and have them beat flash up because of it

 

Cripplingdepression: yeah, no thanks

 

Kingofmemes: peter

 

Cripplingdepression: it's fine, i dealt with it before

 

Kingofmemes: that's not at all comforting

 

mr.guyinthechair: anyone else notice that loki's been silent since we mentioned flash

 

Kingofmemes: oh yeah

 

Cripplingdepression: loki?

 

* * *

 

 

**a bunch of virgins and Natasha**

 

StarSpangledMan: Peter?

 

StarSpangledMan: You can tell us if something's bothering you

 

Cripplingdepression: it's fine

 

Cripplingdepression: it's not that big of a deal anyway

 

CaffeineAddiction: that's the most bullshit thing i've ever heard

 

CaffeineAddiction: but if you don't want to tell us we won't pressure you or anything

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Are you sure you're alright, young Peter?

 

Cripplingdepression: yup

 

Cripplingdepression: perfectly fine

 

Birb: alright

 

Birb: we're trusting you with that

 

Cripplingdepression:

 

Natasha: is loki alive?

 

Natasha: usually he'd make so witty remark by now

 

Kingofmemes: strangely, he's been quiet even in our little chatroom

 

Jesus: wait

 

Jesus: you made a chatroom outside of this one

 

Kingofmemes: yup

 

mr.guyinthechair: for the members of the loki cult specifically

 

Jesus: i'm missing everything fun

 

Jesus: dammit

 

Cripplingdepression: oof

 

Bruce: this is a little unsettling without loki talking

 

Birb: no kidding

 

Birb: yesterday has nothing on this

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

lokiofassgard: hm?

 

lokiofassgard: sorry, I went to make myself a sandwich

 

Birb: fair enough

 

StarSpangledMan: that sure was a long time to make a sandwich

 

lokiofassgard: I got distracted?

 

Kingofmemes: for 20 minutes?

 

lokiofassgard: yes?

 

mr.guyinthechair: bullshit

 

mr.guyinthechair: but okay

 

* * *

 

 

Lies.

Loki never even moved from his position on the bed. Despite how comfortable it was, it seemed to feel like he was laying on stone as he stared at that one sentence that struck deep rage into his chest.

'flash was being a dickhead'

Now, don't get him wrong. He never met the guy, god forbid if he did, but from the stories that Peter told him he didn't seem like a good guy. What made it worse was that Peter seemed "okay" with all this, let himself be beaten up and didn't even bother fighting back.

It kind of reminded him of someone.

Back on the situation at hand, if this Flash guy did something that bad for Peter to turn to this quiet mess that already meant that he was on Loki's bad list. And as much as he wished he could, he couldn't just go over to the kid's house and threaten him with a dagger.

A rather loud  _ping_ snapped the dark-haired man from his thoughts. Blinking two or three times he focused on the screen of his phone, realising how much time has passed since he let himself succumb to his own thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

lokiofassgard: the hell do you mean "bullshit"?

 

mr.guyinthechair: there's no way you were making yourself a sandwich and got sidetracked for 20 whole minutes

 

Birb: what'd you get distracted with anyway?

 

lokiofassgard: um

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki, you better not be lying

 

lokiofassgard: who, what, me?

 

lokiofassgard: lying?

 

lokiofassgard: please

 

Jesus: aren't you the god of mischief, lying is your number one thing?

 

lokiofassgard: wow

 

lokiofassgard: thanks for ratting me out

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): So you were lying

 

lokiofassgard: what, no

 

lokiofassgard: I would never

 

lokiofassgard: especially not to you

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

CaffeineAddiction: didn't you fake your death before the whole Thanos thing happened

 

lokiofassgard: before the what thing happened?

 

CaffeineAddiction: before the Thanos thing?

 

lokiofassgard: who?

 

Cripplingdepression: Thanos?

 

lokiofassgard: who's she?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

lokiofassgard: never heard of her

 

lokiofassgard: yes brother?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): did something happen

 

lokiofassgard:

 

lokiofassgard: yes

 

Birb: what

 

Natasha: do tell us

 

Cripplingdepression: something wrong?

 

lokiofassgard: yes, there is something wrong

 

lokiofassgard: in advance though

 

Cripplingdepression: ?

 

lokiofassgard: sorry for throwing you under the bus

 

mr.guyinthechair: what

 

lokiofassgard: you'll thank me later

 

CaffeineAddiction: the hell is happening?

 

lokiofassgard: Peter's being bullied and doesn't want to tell anyone.

 

StarSpangledMan:

 

Birb:

 

Natasha:

 

CaffeineAddiction: kid

 

Cripplingdepression: i trusted you

 

_lokiofassgard went offline._

 

Jesus: peter, you could've told us

 

StarSpangledMan: yeah, we wouldn't judge you because you're getting bullied

 

CaffeineAddiction: who's bullying you

 

Natasha: way to be subtle

 

Natasha: but yeah, seriously

 

Natasha: who hurt you

 

Natasha: i'll kill them

 

Cripplingdepression: okay, firstly, no killing

 

Cripplingdepression: secondly, it's really no big deal

 

Bruce: Kid.

 

Bruce: Being bullied is a serious problem.

 

Birb: yeah, you shouldn't be getting bullied

 

Birb: you're a sweetheart

 

CaffeineAddiction: what's the guy's name

 

Cripplingdepression: do you promise not to do anything bad

 

CaffeineAddiction: no promises, but i'll try

 

Cripplingdepression: fine

 

Cripplingdepression: it's flash

 

Jesus: i knew it

 

Jesus: peter, if you need me to, i can escort you to school

 

Jesus: make sure no one messes with our kid

 

Cripplingdepression: i

 

Cripplingdepression: i appreciate the thought

 

Cripplingdepression: but no thank you

 

Cripplingdepression: i'm a big boy

 

CaffeineAddiction: a big boy that doesn't bother telling his second family about his issues

 

Cripplingdepression: sorry

 

StarSpangledMan: It's fine

 

StarSpangledMan: Just tell us next time if there's something bothering you

 

Cripplingdepression: alright

 

_lokiofassgard came online._

 

lokiofassgard: sentiment

 

mr.guyinthechair: h

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Brother

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): You're back

 

lokiofassgard:

 

lokiofassgard: god I wish I didn't pick that as your screen name

 

Cripplingdepression: suffer

 

Kingofmemes: suffer

 

lokiofassgard: oh dear

 

lokiofassgard: anyway

 

Cripplingdepression: can't believe you did this to me

 

lokiofassgard: it worked out didn't it?

 

Cripplingdepression: well, yes

 

lokiofassgard: then don't complain

 

mr.guyinthechair: um, loki?

 

mr.guyinthechair: you good

 

Birb: yeah, you're...

 

Birb: rather aggressive?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Yeah, that's not you, brother

 

lokiofassgard:

 

lokiofassgard: don't call me that

 

CaffeineAddiction: oh boy

 

CaffeineAddiction: alright, let's get ready to be thrown out the window

 

lokiofassgard: nah, I only defenestrate on good days

 

Birb: defe- what

 

Natasha: the action of throwing someone out the window

 

lokiofassgard: I think I'll stab someone instead

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki

 

Kingofmemes: who are you stabbing?

 

lokiofassgard: someone who's name starts with F

 

Jesus:

 

Jesus: that's none of u

 

Jesus: OH GOD NO

 

StarSpangledMan: Loki, do not

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki, please don't stab anyone

 

lokiofassgard: oh, I'm not stabbing anyone now, tomorrow I might though

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I know where you live

 

lokiofassgard: is that supposed to be a threat?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Loki, I will go over to your house and make sure you do no such thing

 

lokiofassgard: I dare you

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **:**

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): alright

 

Cripplingdepression:

 

lokiofassgard: wait

 

lokiofassgard: I was kidding

 

lokiofassgard: don't you dare come over

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): :/

 

CaffeineAddiction: such disappointment

 

Cripplingdepression: well, this is nice

 

lokiofassgard: you wanna know what else is nice?

 

mr.guyinthechair: what?

 

lokiofassgard: my tolerance for all of you

 

lokiofassgard: can I get an amen?

 

Cripplingdepression: amen

 

Kingofmemes: AMEN

 

mr.guyinthechair: amen

 

lokiofassgard: ah

 

lokiofassgard: this is the reason I live

 

Birb: wait what

 

lokiofassgard: um

 

Kingofmemes: you wanna talk about that?

 

lokiofassgard: talk about what?

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Brother, I swear if something's wrong I will go over and make sure you're okay

 

lokiofassgard:

 

lokiofassgard: there's nothing wrong

 

lokiofassgard: and there's nothing to talk about

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Brother, please

 

_lokiofassgard went offline._

 

* * *

 

 

**Loki Cult**

 

Cripplingdepression:

 

Kingofmemes: when we meet Loki all together

 

Kingofmemes: we give him the biggest hug ever

 

mr.guyinthechair: the guy deserves it

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cripplingdepression: did anyone else realise that loki said "sorry for throwing you under the bus"

 

Kingofmemes:

 

mr.guyinthechair: we're talking to him about this next time

 

Kingofmemes: agreed

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night plans are being decided.
> 
> Also Loki is lacking his normal sass and is awfully distant. (This isn't mentioned at all in the chat)

**a bunch of virgins and Natasha**

 

CaffeineAddiction: so

 

StarSpangledMan: No

 

CaffeineAddiction: i didn't even say anything

 

StarSpangledMan: I know you too well to know that whatever you were going to say was going to be a horrible idea and everyone would agree to whatever it is that you say because you're Tony Stark and I don't want to be the parent of this group and keep everyone from doing something they'll regret because you suggested something stupid

 

Birb: damn

 

Birb: but he's got a point

 

CaffeineAddiction: fine

 

CaffeineAddiction: i was just going to say that we could have a movie night today but i guess not

 

Cripplingdepression: wouldn't have been able to attend either way

 

Cripplingdepression: school's a bitch

 

Birb: oh yeah

 

Birb: it's friday tomorrow isn't it

 

Cripplingdepression: yup

 

Natasha: We can always do it tomorrow

 

Natasha: That way the kids can attend

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I agree

 

CaffeineAddiction: alright

 

CaffeineAddiction: movie night tomorrow

 

mr.guyinthechair: fun

 

lokiofassgard: wow

 

lokiofassgard: fun

 

Cripplingdepression: oh

 

Cripplingdepression: we can have a movie night of our own some other time loki

 

mr.guyinthechair: will i be invited?

 

lokiofassgard: probably

 

lokiofassgard: if there is one

 

Bruce: Knowing Peter, there will be.

 

Cripplingdepression: you bet there will be

 

Bruce: See?

 

lokiofassgard: fair enough

 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): I can also join the movie night with you Loki

 

lokiofassgard: cheers

 

Kingofmemes: and then there's moi

 

Cripplingdepression: can't we like

 

Cripplingdepression: screen share

 

Cripplingdepression: or smth

 

Kingofmemes: tru tru

 

Kingofmemes: right, well i'm gonna be busy at the moment so i won't be able to answer

 

mr.guyinthechair: see ya

 

Cripplingdepression: cya

 

Jesus: have fun

 

Birb: right

 

Birb: so about this movie night

 

Birb: what are we going to watch?

 

Natasha: We'll decide in person

 

Natasha: Right?

 

CaffeineAddiction: yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Just me's idea for Loki angst. This will be longer and will take a few chapters until the whole issue is fixed and then Loki will be back to being normal.
> 
> Also, I am still working on the scavenger hunt that Loki will provide for the rest of the Avengers, don't know when that will happen but hopefully it will be after this angst is finished.
> 
> Sorry, that this chapter is quite short but I didn't have much ideas on what to do here and I didn't want to put things together and make it a huge mess. I promise the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Question:  
> Do you guys wants MJ in the chat?

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
